jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Summer Sky
Summer Sky is a blue marble with light blue accents. She has competed in the Sand Marble Rally Championship since 2016. She has a total of 6 medals. Summer Sky has large and decent fanbase. Sand Marble Rally career Summer Sky is known for her great performances, even though sometimes she doesn't finish or finishes poorly. One of her memorable performances was making a comeback from 9th to a win. Although she is inconsistent, Summer Sky's surprise wins and dominant pace shown on her good days have given her a nice reception among Sand Marble Rally fans. 2016 Summer Sky ended 2016 with 126 points, 9th overall, surviving elimination with a win. 2017 Qualification She won the qualification race. Season Summer Sky's 2017 season was less successful, and although she got a bronze medal in Race 2 and a few top 10 finishes, she only managed 15th with 80 points. 2018 Qualification Summer Sky had a bad start, but managed to take over Blizzard Blaster a few seconds after the start. She then went on to challenge El Capitan. She overtook Wisp of Darkness at the last second, and in doing so came in fourth, and did not get relegated to the B-League. Season She won Race 1 of the 2018 season, and in the second race, although she appeared in the top five briefly, she slowly dropped back to twelfth and earning 4 pts. Summer Sky (29 pts) was now 2 pts ahead of Quicksilver (27 pts), who earned a silver medal. A DNF in Race 3 saw Summer Sky (29 pts) drop back to second in the standings behind Quicksilver (30 pts). 8th place in the 4th race saw Summer Sky (37 pts) drop back into third, behind Superball (50 pts) and Red Number 3 (46 pts). A mediocre finish in Race 5 saw Summer Sky (38 pts) drop into 5th, 22 pts adrift of rookie Superball (60 pts), the current leader. 18th in Race 6 had Summer Sky (39 pts) drop into 9th, 35 pts behind fan favourite Red Number 3 (74 pts). 11th in the penultimate race caused Summer Sky (44 pts) 2 more spots and dropped into 11th. A bronze medal in the final race saw Summer Sky (59 pts) jump 6 spots up to 5th in the final standings. She was behind Black Knight (75 pts) and in front of Quicksilver (58 pts). 2019 Qualification In the 2019 season Summer Sky was automatically qualified for the A-League due to coming 5th in 2018, and won the practice race. Season Summer Sky returned as one of the favourites after finishing fifth in 2018. She started off strong with 10 points in the first race of the season. Despite starting up in the front row in Race 2, she fell back to nineteenth. In Race 3 and 4, she finished 15th, only gaining 12 points from the entire first half of the season. She was sitting in 18th in the points standings and was tied with Marbly McMarbleface, and was 31 points behind points leader Blizzard Blaster (43 pts) and was 7 pts ahead of the last place marble, H2 Blue (5 pts). Summer Sky finished 9th in the fifth race, and tenth in the sixth. However, she was eliminated from championship contention after the race. She could only make the podium. After a poor seventh race, in which she finished twelfth, she was eliminated from podium contention. In the final race, she won and that was enough to boost her into 12th in the overall standings. She was 41 pts behind two-time champion Red Number 3 (90 pts). 2020 She prequalified for the 2020 season. Sand Marble Rally results ‡ - Double points Trivia * Summer Sky is one of only five marbles to participate in all 41 Sand Marble Rally races held to date, along with Comet, Dragon's Egg, Ghost Plasma and Slimer. Category:Competing Marbles in Sand Marble Rally Category:Marbles Category:Sand Marble Rally